


AfterBurners

by bramblerose4



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series about the Burners that takes place during and after the events of "Motorcity." Pairings and ratings will be different for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck's Sacrifice

Title: Chuck's Sacrifice

Characters/Pairings: Mike Chilton, Chuck : Established Muck.

Words: 200

Summary: Chuck comforts Mike as he has a bad dream.

Warnings/Promises: Established Muck.

A/N: Here is some Muck fluff that I wrote while on Skype with cloudlestorm and thought I would post it as my first chapter to the AfterBurners drabble series! Who didn't see that coming? LOL Enjoy!

 

Chuck looked away from the computer screen as Mike sniffed in his sleep and moved closer to Chuck on the bed. Chuck was lying on his stomach working on notes for the next Burner briefing on Thursday. There had been more Kane activity lately but none of the attacks seemed to make any sense. So while everyone else slept Chuck was hard at work, trying to find a pattern that would help him protect Motorcity and his friends and his Mike.

Chuck smiled as Mike turned his head in Chuck's direction and sniffed again, as if he was searching for Chuck in his sleep.

Maybe he is, Chuck thought with a chuckle. A wild idea came to him and with a grin he leaned forward and let his hair fall gently onto Mike's face. Mike wrinkled his nose and his eyes scrunched up as Chuck's bangs tickled his face, but then inhaled Chuck's scent and his whole body relaxed and he sighed.

"You found me," Chuck said and kissed Mike's bare shoulder.

Satisfied that Mike was having a better dream Chuck returned to his work, secure in knowing that Mike would be safe from his darker dreams for a night.


	2. A Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mike and Chuck express their love in bed.
> 
> Warnings/Promises: Established Muck. SMUCKY scene ahead
> 
> A/N: More Muck that I wrote while on Skype with cloudlestorm...does that still even surprise anyone?

The room filled with the sounds of moaning and grunting as two lovers slowly came together to express their feelings for each other in a more physical way. It had taken them years to realize their attraction and as long to discover that their attraction was mutual.

They were still learning to show their love as Mike towered over Chuck, rolling his hips in a slow circle as he pushed into the groaning blond beneath him. Sweat covered them as their bodies moved together.

Chuck felt the pressure of Mike's cock filling his insides, and panted with the shocking pleasure that came with it.

Mike's licked his bottom lip and exhaled a long breath as Chuck's tunnel pushed down around him.

Chuck's mouth hung open as he panted as Mike started to pick up the pace.

"Mikey," he breathed and reached out to the brunet. Mike held his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Chuck," Mike said and Chuck shivered at the tone of Mike's voice. It was so full of love and passion that Chuck whimpered and tears started to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

Mike slowed back down and leaned down to kiss him. "Don't cry, Chuck," he commanded.

Chuck hiccupped and reached up for the kiss. "I can't help it. I love you," Chuck swore. "I love you so much."

Mike moaned at the confession and kissed Chuck again. He squeezed his hand tightly. "God, I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that," Mike said, his voice full of emotion.

"I love you, Mike," Chuck repeated and held Mike to him.

Mike shook his head as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh Chucky, I love you too. You can't know how much," Mike promised and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand to stop the pressure building behind them as his feelings threatened to overwhelm him.

Chuck watched this and sat up he wrapped his arms around Mike's neck. "I know, Mike. I can promise you that."

They shared a breathy kiss, pouring their love and devotion to each other into it until Chuck pulled back. "Turn over," he instructed.

Mike obeyed and held Chuck to him. Chuck wrapped his legs around Mike as he lifted him and turned over onto his back.

They shuddered in unison as Mike's cock went deeper into Chuck.

Mike looked up at Chuck as he settled his knees on either side of Mike's hips. This time, they held both hands as Chuck started to move his hips and bounce on Mike's lap.

Mike's breath hitched as Chuck slowly rose and sank above him. His grip on Chuck's hands tightened as his body dipped slightly into the bed. "Oh!"

"Ah!" Chuck chanted as he continued to bounce on Mike's cock.

One of Chuck's hands slipped out of the hold and he leaned to one side. Mike rerouted his arm to hug chuck close and he started to thrust up. Chuck rested his head on Mike's shoulder and rode thru the pleasure.

"Uh, Mikey. Mikey, I'm almost there."

"Me too," Mike grunt was followed by a throaty groan as he came.

Chuck moaned as he felt Mike's cock head pulse inside him followed by the rush of warmth as Mike's release spread thru him.

Mike released Chuck's other hand and fisted Chuck's penis and started to pump him to his own release.

Chuck moved his hips, his thighs flexing as Mike worked him. Mike ran a thumb over the tip spreading the pre-cum that appeared. He used the moisture as lube and pumped his hand faster. "Mike, Oh Mike, Mik-eey," Chuck moaned and rolled his head onto Mike's shoulder as he came.

Mike slowed his pumps as Chuck's cock became sensitive to the touch.

"Hmmm," Mike hummed as Chuck's breathing normalized. "I love watching you."

Chuck shuddered and laughed. "So I guess it makes it okay that I loved being watched by you?"

"Oh yes," he agreed and kissed Chuck. "It's more than okay."

"As long as it is just me that gets to watch you," Mike added seriously.

"Oh? Now you tell me!" Chuck said.

"I assumed that would be obvious."

"You should never assume things," Chuck gasped as Mike playfully slapped his ass.

"Does that mean you HAVE let other people watch you?"

Chuck blushed deeply and made a horrified face. "Of course, not. Oh, I can't even imagine it. Oh my god!" Chuck whimpered and buried his head on Mike's chest in embarrassment.

Mike chuckled and wrapped an arm around Chuck. "No, I can't. But i had to ask like you said I shouldn't assume things."

"Smart ass," Chuck said and sighed as Mike started to lightly rub his arm, lulling them both into a lazy comfortable silence and eventually into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
